Isolation is an ugly thing
by Sinister Blossom
Summary: A girl who has her problems and isolates herself, new boys who take a liking to her and see her as a mystery to be unsolved, and old friends who just want to know why? This is story of heartbreak, of abuse, and a girl who thought it was all her fault. Who was she to deny the truth, especially if these new kids start digging into her life... Worst of all, they're neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

**TOO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD. So here's another start to a story I probably won't finish...  
Disclaimer for all my stories- I do not own Naruto. Just this plot!**

**This is a MultiSaku, and is about a girl who has her problems and isolates herself, new boys who take a liking to her and see her as a mystery to be unsolved, and old friends who just want to know why?**

**Enjoy~**

He would see her, sitting there, in the corner of the library with a book opened in front of her. Whether it was at lunch, or the simple 20 minute break they got in the morning at school, she would sit there and read her beloved books, with nobody else.

Just her and the books the school provided.

He had learned many times now that she was the un-social person. She'd rather spend her breaks reading in the quietness of the library, then in the crowded lunch hall socialising. The girl with soft looking pastel pink hair had been a social butterfly before, but after a few weeks off from school for Christmas break; she started shying away from her friends.

It started with staying after school for an hour every day, studying for her exams that were approaching and to get her grades up. Nobody thought it was out of the ordinary, they simply thought that, yes, she trying to get her grades up, and that in a few weeks once the exam for her English was passed, she would be back to normal.

That was a year ago.

It escalated to her just staying behind in class in the morning breaks. When her friends pronounced their worries to her, she simply waved them off and said that she wasn't hungry, but she'd see them after. And then the horrid exam had passed, but her habit didn't.

"Don't worry about it," She had told them. "It's quieter in the library, and I'm never hungry. Big breakfast, you know?" She would laugh and rub the back of her neck, and her friends would believe her and laugh along with her.

But after that, she would casually slip away from her friends at lunch, and casually slip into the library to read books.

He had been told this when he entered the Academy a few weeks ago with his brother and his friends. She had caught his interest with that pink her of hers, but when he asked one of the new boys he had met, who she was, he said that she was an outcast.

"Sakura... she's an odd one," Naruto would say, his bright blue eyes shining with amusement. "She use to have this huge temper on her, but she was the most thoughtful and caring person there was."

"Was?"

"Yeah... now, she's an outcast. Nobody can stand her anymore. The way she acts and isolates herself... it's not normal, believe it." But even though his voice was hard and full of mirth, his eyes would look at the girl in question with so much sadness and pain that, if he was a soft hearted girl, would have been heartbreaking.

"So, you outcasted her because she was focused on her studies?" He had asked incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up in question.

"Oh, no! Not like that... It's just she gave everyone the cold shoulder. When we tried to help, she just shrugged us off like nothing. But, hey, Sasuke, enough of that! Let's go get some Ramen!"

And after that, he never asked again about the mysterious pink haired girl, even if his thoughts would drift to her when he sat behind her in lesson.

He could see her pain, and he just wondered what she was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Isolation is an ugly thing.

Chapter 2-

She was sitting in the library when they had seen her the night after. She had been so mesmerized by her book that she didn't notice them staring intently at her. When she looked up to see what the time was, that's when they caught the sight of two perfect emerald green eyes.

But what they noticed the most her bruising skin on the side of her face.

"She has a bruise, again." Sasori whispered to his peers, his eyes still glued to the girl.

"She's tried to cover it up. I swear to Jashin, whoever hit her, I'm gunna make sure their fucking ass's are 6ft underground!" Hidan had whispered fiercely, trying to keep his rage in check. But how could he? The girl who held so much hurt, but so much fucking beauty and love was being physically damaged!

"We need to do something, yeah." Deidara, too, whispered. They didn't know the girl personally, but they had seen so many times her help others. Put others before her.

Apart from her kind heart, she had a furious temper. When someone had initiated she was a slut, he had come in the next day saying he was leaving, and that he couldn't be around 'the pink haired beast' anymore (but that won't stop them from trying to get close to her, to try and figure her out).

From that day, two weeks ago, everyone had avoided her. They moved around her like she was the plague, always fearing that she was going to snap. The rumour that had spread around was that she had read books on killing people. Of how to make it successful and to make sure she never got caught.

Sakura, her name was, had just smirked when a blonde girl her age had confronted her about it. She had then winked, walked up to the girl (Ino, her name was) and whispered something only they could hear. Ino had turned even paler than she already was, spat out that she was a monster, and walked away.

But, when everyone had gone to class, Deidara and Sasori had seen the way she had crumbled to the floor in a fit of pain, wipe something away from her mouth (was that blood they smelt?!), gather herself up, and walk casually away.

They had stood, frozen, at what they had just witnessed. They wanted to run to her, to see what was wrong, but their eyes had lingered on the bruises she had on her arms.

They had their suspicions. They lived in the houses next to hers, the only houses that were available throughout the town. They had heard the screaming from the thin walls, the wails, and the resounding slaps as a man shouted in rage at her to 'quiet the fuck down!'

"We need to stop this."

"And we shall." Everyone turned to the voice that had just spoken, their eyes holding something akin to relief. The leader, Pein Ame, looked at his deciples.

"Tonight, we shall go over to her house and steal her away from that awful home. She will stay with us, whether she wants too, or not."


End file.
